A network (e.g., Internet, Extranet, Intranet, etc.) can be composed of multiple network devices (e.g., switches, bridges, routers, etc.) that are used to transmit content from one device (e.g., a computer, server, user equipment) to another device.
A communication device (e.g., laptop, smart phone, etc.) may, for example, request content from another communication device (e.g., media server), via the network. Upon receiving the request, the media server may send the requested content (e.g., graphics, text, video, audio, etc.) as one or more packets that are transmitted through the network devices. The network devices may forward the packets to other network device so as to allow for the transmission of the content from the media server to the communication device.
Since each network device uses a particular amount of power to process the data packets, an amount of energy will be consumed to transmit the entire content across a network. There are no existing solutions that provide for determining the total amount of energy consumed for transmitting information across a network.